The Lion and the Griffin
by JitteryPlatypus
Summary: Series of oneshots that explore interactions between Alistair and FemPC characters. These short stories have no connection with each other or to any of my other stories. They include nonfemwardens and femwardens of different origins. R
1. Surrender

**Surrender**

_Imprisoned in the dungeon at Fort Drakon, Alistair and femWarden Mahariel finally release the tension that they have each held onto for a long time._

* * *

Alistair watched the back of the elf's rich dark hair ripple in the torch-light as she tried another lock pick. He had known that rescuing Anora may have been a bad idea but he had held his tongue whilst Lyna and Eamon discussed with the Queen's Orlesian maid the extensive details of the plot to rescue the human woman. They had been able to sneak through the Arl's estate without much of an incident, guided by the elven maid and accompanied by Leliana and Zevran until they arrived at Anora's door, where they discovered that the door had been spelled shut by a mage. Alistair had half-expected that Lyna would have stabbed the other woman there and then but to his surprise she had not. She had listened at the door whilst Anora explained that the mage was likely to be found in the lower dungeons, and then had turned to them with a small frown, that he had already been familiar with, across her elven features.

"Come." She had only commanded, strolling purposefully down the corridor that Anora had described that would lead down to the dungeons.

After that, the numbers of prisoners freed and the deaths that the companions had gifted to their opponents passed by Alistair as a blur. And once they had returned back to free the Queen, he had begun to believe that he had been wrong. That was until they were accosted by Ser Cautherien, one of Loghain's commanders, accompanied by a number of guards. Again, Alistair had believed that Lyna would fight them. He had watched as her lips curled back in a snarl as she took in the scene before her, her hands made as though to unsheathe her twin daggers at her side but to his relief and slight disappointment, she did not. She had shared a glance with the red haired bard and gave a slight nod before turning to the female knight, with a haughty expression on her face, one that Alistair had seen on numerous occasions whenever the woman spoke to humans, including himself.

Before he knew it, he had had his sword and shield confiscated and his hands bound behind his back. He had shot a startled look in the direction of his fellow warden but she had barely noticed, her eyes glazed over as Loghain's soldiers marched them out of the estate, leaving their companions behind them.

* * *

"Lyna…" Alistair called hesitantly.

The Dalish elf turned her head slightly from her position near the door, her features lined with irritation as she gazed at him with a scowl. "We _need_ to get out of here. We need to face Loghain at the Landsmeet, to challenge him. We cannot do all of _that_ locked in this cell!"

He could feel his own temper rise as she stuck her lip out stubbornly. Could she not see that they were locked up in the most secured prison that existed in Ferelden? It would take a miracle from the Maker to ensure that they were released alive and unscathed.

"Look. I don't think you have realised yet that we seem to be in a slight _predicament_ here."

Now he had her full attention as she straightened up from the door and looked at him with fury on her face. "You _shems_ may be happy to take away another's freedom but _I_ do not need to be subjected to this oppression."

Alistair rolled his eyes at her words. "For Maker's sake Lyna, this has nothing to do with the oppression of elves by humans. We are imprisoned here because we are grey wardens, and because you happened to have brought _me_ along as an extra bonus point for Loghain to trap us."

Her grey eyes glinted as she growled back, "Then perhaps I should not have accepted your volunteering into coming along, _your majesty_."

His eyes too glittered in anger at her tone and words, "I _knew_ that this was a bad idea."

"Oh, then perhaps you should have shared your insightful thoughts with me before we were tossed into this mess."

He threw up his hands, "Fine. Go back to breaking your lock picks."

Alistair slumped down against the wall, his head pressed against the hard stone surface. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, expelling the fury as he did so. Now calmer, he could understand why Lyna felt the way she did. She was a wilds elf after all, and was still unused to the cities of men. He remembered how after she had arrived back from her week spent in Orzammar how pale looking she had been, her eyes wide and pained – he had been certain that she would cry yet she had not. He sighed, realising that he probably should provide an apology but when he opened his eyes to do so he gave a start and blinked.

Lyna's head was slumped down into her lap, her back against the wall as she sobbed quietly into her lap. Alistair's stomach gave a sudden unpleasant lurch at the sight. From their first meeting, he had often taken to observing her from afar. She was beautiful, graceful and had a powerful sense of justice that he strongly admired but she was also fearsome and prejudicial, especially against humans…against him. He sighed deeply and made up his mind, crawling towards the elf and placing his hand on her shoulder.

He knew when she did not look up but continued to cry that something was wrong. He rubbed her gently, murmuring soothing words to her. When she had no more tears to shed, she slowly lifted her head and looked tiredly up at him, and what he saw worried him. Her grey coloured eyes were red and swollen from crying and her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him.

_She's scared._ Alistair realised with a jolt. He pulled her into his arms so that she leant against him. "It's alright, it's alright." He soothed as he brushed away the tears that still lay wet on her cheeks.

She hiccupped tearfully, brushing his hand away as she shifted in his lap but otherwise did not pull herself away. "I'm sorry."

The silence fell between them as Alistair was torn between comforting her and avoiding another outburst from her. He knew that he should say something further to reassure her but his mind was coming up blank, as he did not want to make it much worse. "Is…is there any way that I can make to help you feel better?"

She shot him a wry smile. "Not unless you have another way to get out of here."

He grinned back. "I'm afraid that my mind is completely blank for the moment."

"I'm not surprised." Lyna stated with a smirk which melted away when she noticed his frown, "I'm sorry. I meant that only as a jest."

"It's alright. Your words are not as deeply wounding as the witch's." He said with a smile to mask his lie.

The elf cocked her head, her black curls tickling his bare chest as she looked up at him. "You and Morrigan do not care for each other much do you?"

Alistair shook his head in disgust, "I cannot understand why you considered bringing her along."

"She has her uses." Lyna replied with a shrug before continuing with a playful tone to her voice that he had never heard from the elf before, "Particularly when she informs me that a _certain_ templar has been watching me with a most interesting expression on his face whenever he believes that I am not aware."

Alistair froze as his heart-beated rapidly, waiting for her to continue and yet also dreading what she had to say.

Lyna felt him go still and she squeezed his hand in reassurance with a small smile, "I can understand what it is like to love someone."

His heart plummeted at her words, wondering _who_ it was that she loved. Her small hands cupped his jaw, preventing him from turning away as their eyes connected. "I...I know that you may think me harsh and cruel, and while I have not been as kind as I should be towards you it is not because I hate you. I stopped perceiving you with prejudice a long time ago."

"Lyna…"

She brushed a finger against his lip, "Hush, let me explain. _Please._"

He nodded but remained silent as he waited for her to talk.

"I was so lost and alone when I was taken away from my clan. They were all I ever knew and I continued to apply their teachings instead of trying to accumulate with being part of something as multi-racial as the wardens. I was so afraid after Ostagar, and there were so_ many _burdens to bear in this new world…it was…it was difficult."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Alistair breathed, "If I had known…"

"How could you?" Lyna questioned soothingly, "It was not your fault _Lethallin_, and it was my own for not handling the changes well." She paused, her grey eyes dropping to the hand that was still holding his own. "And yet through all the difficulties and my behaviour towards you, you still continued to be the kind and caring man who you were when we first met. It is something that continues to amaze me to this day."

Her words felt as though the heaviness that he had felt was akin to having his breath knocked out of him, and left him dazed and staring down in her reflective eyes. Under his gaze she chewed at her bottom lip, and Alistair broke when he realised that the normally self-assured dalish warrior felt otherwise. Gently, he disentangled his hand from her own and brushed his fingers against her smooth tattooed cheek. His eyes expressing the longing and love that he felt for her as he ducked his head to gentle brush his lips against her own.

He was about to pull back when he felt Lyna's arms go around the back of his head, pushing her body against his own to deepen the kiss, her own desire building up for him. Alistair hummed happily as he felt her part her lips slightly for him to have access to her tongue. The full taste of her reminded him of something foreign – bright and wild. He pulled her closer when he felt her move one hand that had been buried into his tawny coloured hair.

Using her free hand, Lyna reached down to tug at the ties of his breeches, determined to ensure that their current predicament was taken advantage of as much as possible. She whined when she felt him pull away from her embrace, and she looked at him in confusion through hazy eyes.

"Lyna…" His voice was breathless and unsure as he looked at her pleadingly.

She removed her hand from inside his trousers and cupped his chin with a reassuring smile. "I know. Don't think…just let me take care of you." She murmured kindly before shooting him a wicked grin. "But you'll have to make it up to me after, _emma vhenan._"

* * *

_**A/N: **__First time that I have broadened away from writing fanfics around FemCousland so hopefully this version of Lyna isn't too much. _

_Dalish words used are courtesy from the dragonage wikia . site – its currently being used as my bible for referencing! _


	2. First Knight

**First Knight**

**Rating:** M (do not read if you're under 18) for this has sex (which I hope is tasteful) but still sex.

**Summary:** Solona has long awaited for Alistair to show her how much he loves her, she waits for his seduction with anticipation.

* * *

Solona had been on edge all night, waiting to see if the bashful self-confessed virgin would make his move.

It had been building up for some time; the tension between the two wardens had become fully ripe enough for their comrades to notice. It had begun with friendship that had been accompanied with gentle flirtation and a care for each other as comrades in arms. Following that came heated subtle looks that he had started to give her, conveying his unspoken declaration of longing that he wanted her in a new and intimate way. For someone who had experienced heated and lust-filled brief romances in secluded corners of the Circle Tower, Solona found this new experience to be even more exhilarating. The delicious tension that had grown from months on the road caused her blood to pump faster and faster each time she locked eyes with him, each time eclipsing what had come before. And never passing beyond flirtation or a caress on the shoulder or hand.

Others had pursued her, sought her attention, tried to flirt with her but she had only given them her friendship, for she had wished to wait and see where Alistair would take her. When he had confided to her that his sexual experiences had been non-existent, her heart yearned for him even more, and although a small part of her told her that it was senseless to wait, that he would never surpass beyond flirtation, she knew that she had to persevere. It would happen; for she knew that he also wanted it to happen.

Her nervous anticipation tonight caused her to look at him more often than she usually did during their camp-evenings. His face was averted, yet when she glanced away, she could feel the weight of his gaze. It seemed as though he was playing this game with her more frequently since his enlightening visit with his sister, Goldanna.

She knew that he liked to tease her. He had admitted it quite often in fact but this new intensity felt quite different compared to before.

"Solona?" Leliana said, attempting to catch the other woman's attention. Her slim, graceful yet skilled hands offered a small bowl of broth out towards the mage. The raven haired woman took the bowl with a small smile of thanks. "Thank you," she said, "although it is broth, I do find myself appreciative that it is you who does the cooking Leliana."

"You are most welcome," the bard replied, with a gleam of laughter in her blue eyes. "I will have to ensure that I cook more delicious meals for you."

Tonight as the companions tucked into their meal, chatted with her and listened to one of the bard's enchanting stories, Solona had noticed that Alistair had stood across the clearing from the group, his solid arms folded over his chest whilst he conversed with Bodahn and Sandal. To anyone else, he seemed uninterested in the light past time but Solona knew that he was conscious of her every move.

She wondered if Alistair was nervous, to test her in some way so that he might assess the depth of her feeling for him. It was possible, for she knew that he did not take romance lightly, yet if it was so, Solona was amused that he seemed to be unsure of her feelings. It made her love and want him even more for it. Whilst he could be often childish, and had left the responsibilities on her he was patient, kind and exceedingly witty. She loved his flaws and his strengths. He could be as harsh and ruthless when in a fight or as gentle and vulnerable as a kitten; he had so many layers that made up his personality and although he had been despondent after his sister's rejection, she knew that he had taken her advice to heart – it would make him grow to become more assertive in himself.

She closed her eyes, smiling faintly at the thought of him, of how tonight would be, how magnificent his strong body would feel pressed against her own, how it would feel to have him buried deep within her? The mere idea sent a flash of heat to her cheeks. She wished that he would make his move tonight, and she was ready, warmth excitement collecting between her thighs as she thought about him.

She opened her eyes in shock when she felt the brush of lips across her own. He was crouched down before her, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled back a little to observe her. "Solona," he murmured softly.

Without thinking, she brushed away a small dust of dirt from his cheek. She saw his smile broaden, and knew that he enjoyed this small ministration from her.

"Alistair," she replied with a stoic nod, her eyes warm and full of mischief.

He reached out to trace the line of her jaw with his fingertip, his eyes displaying something that took her by surprise.

"Would you like to come to my tent?" He asked before he pressed his lips to her palm.

She shuddered with longing, locking her gaze onto his handsome face, studying his hazel eyes. At that moment, she knew that he had changed. He was the known and the unknown, her dearest friend and an exciting stranger. "I thought that you would never ask," she said quietly as her heart pounded excitedly in her breast.

He rose to his feet. "Come then," he said, and held out his hand. "It is time that we were abed."

Heedless of any watchers, they strode towards his tent. Alistair's arm encircled her waist, his hand settled possessively on around her hip, making his intention apparent. Solona did not care.

Inside the tent, they knelt facing each other in the shadows. Wordlessly, Solona reached out and graced her fingers across the side of his face. He understood what she was asking.

"I hunger and thirst," he whispered huskily, his eyes alight with longing. "When I thirst, I drink. When I hunger, I eat but it does not matter. All that matters is you, Solana."

Her flesh tingled sensually at his words as he moved his hands slowly to place them on her shoulders. "No one makes me feel as you do. You are my elixir even when we are not together. I want you like I have wanted anything in this world. I have ached for you every night. "

She helped him to brush back her robe; the fabric falling to the ground. She slid her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of it until she found the warmth of his neck. "I have enjoyed our game the last few months. I have thought of you often, perhaps too much. Many, many nights I have ached for you, imagining us together. Imagining how it would feel to touch you, to feel you inside of me. As of late I had feared…yet I also had hope that we would give into our feelings."

Gently she took his face into her small callused hands, "You know that I have licked a lamppost or two but I have never felt the way that I feel for you….you affect me, shall we say." She said with a wicked flirtatious smile, "I am yours alone."

He did not kiss her at once, although Solona had wished that he would but instead he begun to trail his lips over her face. Quivering with anticipation, she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers curling into the coarse fabric of his threadbare tunic. His light touch moved over her features as if memorising them, brushing her lips, down her chin to nibble at her neck. His teeth grazed lightly against her soft skin in a manner that caused her to whimper. Eventually he focused only on her mouth, his kisses light and gentle, sending shivers over her flesh.

She clung to him, moulding herself to his masculine contours, urging him to grow bolder, and she almost melted against him when she felt his tongue nudge insistently against her lips. For a long while their tongues danced, consummating a hunger that scattered all but primal thought from their mind. And then…

With an easy pull at the fastenings of her undergarment, she was left bare before him. Her heart thudding, she pulled away from his embrace as she waited for him to speak. His hazed eyes roved appreciatively over her, and for a brief moment she felt shy.

"Maker, you are beautiful," he breathed, his voice husky and full of love as he pulled her back into his embrace. His fingers skimmed down her back, over her hip and dipping low and then up, around and over her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she shook before him.

He paused at her breast, and she gave a small brief smile of encouragement as he looked at her for reassurance and permission.

He replied back with a smile of his own, and bend down to cover his mouth onto the first nipple, then to the other, tugging and suckling whilst a hand slid between her thighs. He supported her with his other hand whilst she swayed and moaned, responded helplessly to his touch, then he pushed her gently down to the bedroll, with a low and exultant laugh.

"I am glad that my research has met your approval, my lady."

"Your research?" She retorted with a bemused smile.

He laughed, and covered her mouth with her own, kissing her deeply. "I…ventured some advice from our resident assassin and self professed sex god."

"I must confess my surprise that you would seek Zev's confidence."

He chuckled against the skin of her neck, "I do not hear you complaining though."

She lay back on the bedroll while he disrobed, mesmerised by the sight of his body with its well-defined muscles. He was stunning, and even more handsome that she had imagined. She told him this as he lay down beside her and rolled onto his side. He blushed but pulled her close for another possessive kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.

He was fully erect and larger than she imagined as his male virility pressed between them.

"Do you…want to touch me?" He asked softly, his eyes wavering between lust and uncertainty.

She took a hold of him, finding herself flooding with warmth as she stroked him gently, then more firmly -her ministrations causing him to quiver and intensify his breathing.

The night continued, but Solona took no notice for she lay deep in his embrace whilst they gained knowledge of each other through their exploration.

Time seemed to stop and she lay writhing beneath his hands, his mouth devouring her in her most sensitive place. "Alistair," she gasped, reaching blindly towards him.

He lifted his head. "Oh, you want me to stop?" He moved to lay beside her once more, his strong arm drawing her close against him. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"You…you are tormenting me. I cannot bear this," she panted.

"Oh my love, he murmured, his voice like honey, "are you ready? Shall we…"

She pulled him down for another chaste kiss before he moved himself to be above her, gazing down at her attentively, the tiny beads of perspiration on his brow telling of his restraint as he positioned himself at her opening. "I am yours. Always." He murmured as he pressed himself forward inside of her, gently but steadily. The burning, stretching sensation came with a quick flutter of pain as he broke through her barrier but she stilled his concern with a heated look.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

A part of her took note of their combined movements while the rest of her was thrilled by his attentions, her back arching and her hips lifting with pleasure from the surging force of his thrusts. And then came the release that tore a moan from her throat as she shuddered under him. And then, his breath sucked in and he made a hoarse, ragged cry of ecstasy, and as they collapsed into a tangle of limbs, still panting, with a smile on both of their faces, Solona knew that they had reached a point that had no return in their relationship.

* * *

Thanks for reading.=)


End file.
